Zyr's Story Part 1: Spark
by Shadowcat-Greyclaw
Summary: A smeet is genetically altered for an expeiment... But will it turn out or not? Note First part does not have anyone but my characters and the Tallest in it.
1. Chapter 1

This all started with an RP I did.

Warning: Fancharacter / Zim relationship, Dib / Tak relationship... because I said so. DO NOT QUESTION MY INSANITY!!! ... Well, MABE not yet in this part.

Anyways,

Zim ish not mine, Zim ish Jhonen's

Same with Dib and everyone else.

Except Zyr, Dar, Aeron, Srok, and Ika and other random d00ds

Anyways...

ALSO the first part takes place about 1 Irken year before Zim gets created so Zyr is roughly a year older than him.

Part 1: Spark

Aeron walked into the smeet generation center. He looked around, searching for the perfect one. They all were curled up in their capsules, awaiting release into the harsh, Irken world.

"Someday, great invaders..." Aeron muttered. The red-eyed Irken stumbled over to a capsule with a very healthy looking smeet in it, and opened it. It's PAK was attached immediately. It jumped as it was activated, it's eyes opening for the first time. They were a shimmering amber color, and they were squinted, as the smeet was only just adjusting to the light. When it could see, Aeron checked the computer for the smeet's info.

"Warning: Subject defective." The computer replied, and continued it's information retrieval.

"Subject: 'Zyr'. Female. #134523856. Defective. Overdeveloped computation unit."

"Overdeveloped, my squeedly spooch!" Aeron muttered, and beckoned the smeet to follow him. To his surprise, she followed.

"That's a good little smeet, taking orders..." He walked down a narrow corridor into a teleportation room. He contacted the Tallests, whom he had been hired to assist. He told them that he'd found the perfect smeet.

"Her name is Zyr. A little flamboyant, if you ask me. But she's perfect for the experiment."

"Good." Tallest Red replied. "Now come on to the Massive so we can begin."

Aeron walked to the teleporter. In a flash of light, he and the smeet were inside the great Massive, the largest of the Irken Armada's ships. It was, by far, the grandest as well, as the planet's leaders lived here. Many beautiful rooms and sleek computers adorned the ship's interior, and a large kitchen was behind a huge, platinum door. Next to this door was the entrance to where he wished to go. He swung open the door, and found a decrepit corridor. The lab was, by far, the spookiest part of the ship. Many test tubed and wires were everywhere. A large, shaded capsule with cables extending from it was in the middle of the room. The smeet hid behind Aeron's leg, intimidated by the capsule.

"So. Today, we create the newest breed in the Irken Elite Army... the halfbreeds. Their Irken minds and bodies will let us control them, but their vicious DNA mutations will make them many times more powerful in our invasions and in our wars. They might be blessed with abilities from their genetic relatives, power normal Irkens normally can only dream of acquiring. Today we give you... the lightning soldier!" Ivven, the top scientist, announced gleefully to his leaders. The Tallest nodded their heads.

"But what happens if it ends up a repeat of last time?" Purple worried.

"Never fear, Tallest Purple the Almighty, for the DNA in question has been exchanged for more stable genetic manipulation." Ivven reassured.

Aeron nudged the smeet gently. He felt a pang of sorrow as he stared into her large, life-filled eyes, eyes that were unknowing of the fate to befall the young Irken. To this day, he wished he'd never chosen her. But right now, she was in the hands of the scientist and Irk's great leaders. They pushed her into the black capsule, and closed the door. She stood still, mentally aware that trying to escape was futile, a completely useless thing.

"Preparing DNA sample..." Ivven began to punch the buttons on a controll pad in the back of the lab.

"Accelerating electron charge..."

"Preparing genetic tie-in..."

"Beginning sequence!"

The shaded capsule glowed a brilliant white. Within it, the smeet, Zyr, held her head in fear. Light was twirling around her at extreme speeds, arcing around her. Wherever it touched, she could feel herself tingle with energy. The green skin on her body began to change to blue scales. Her antennae turned bright yellow, and grew into flexible horns. Her hands were topped with vicious yellow claws, as were her feet. The PAK she wore grew spiked and began to transform it's contents. Soon, the usual Spiderlegs had become brilliant wings. Her stomach area grew yellow and thick, bony plated protecting it. The Irken's eyes went from amber to a vivid yellow, and her teeth drew sharp. The most noticeable transformation was the long tail that had sprouted from her spine. It was topped off by a yellow blade. The light spinning around Zyr suddenly glowed brighter, and she felt as if every molecule in her body had been statically charged. The light stopped, and the capsule opened. Electricity fields sparked dangerously around it, and the smeet. Zyr opened her newly enhanced eyes.

"Success!" Ivven cried, and fell happily to the lab's floor, hugging it like it was his source of happiness.

The Tallests smiled feverishly at the smeet, who was inspecting the lab carefully. They turned to Aeron.

"Get Nyrkon. He's going to be our rat in this test." Red said, rubbing his hands together.

"Sir! Nyrkon? The great Nyrkon? Strongest Irken Elite? Are you insane?" Aeron's mouth dropped at the request.

"Yep." Purple replied coolly.

Aeron summoned Nyrkon to the Massive's training room. Once there, Aeron informed him of his task.

"Fight a smeet? They're out of their MINDS!" He had replied. But Aeron could not reply with much more than a sigh. He told the Tallests that Nyrkon was ready.

Zyr was teleported into the battle zone. She looked around nervously, and Nyrkon just stood there, dumbfounded that he had to fight a defenseless, young smeet. He had to, as the Tallests did not like to be disappointed.

"Go." Red signaled, and Nyrkon walked slowly forward, beginning to draw his weapon. It was a large, poison spear, and if it even touched someone, they'd die of poisoning. He shivered, and after being yelled at by the Tallests, decided he had to fight normally. He took a deep, sorrowful breath and then lunged at Zyr. She turned jut as he landed, and he screamed as her tail blade ripped into his arm. He got up, and pain overwhelmed his sanity. He immediately began to try and kill the opponent, who cried and bounced away in fright, and soon was cornered. Just as he had raised the poison spear to finish her, she grabbed his foot to try and avoid being hit.

She wasn't.

Nyrkon screamed a terrible, high-pitched yell of pain that made Aeron and Ivven wretch, and made the Tallests shield their eyes. Brilliant light illuminated from the battleground, and Nyrkon fell. He was dead before he hit the ground, cooked alive by a pure electric shock from Zyr. She stood, shaken, above the fried soldier, tears welling in her crystalline eyes. Aeron's eyes went wide.

"A smeet... just killed our greatest warrior."


	2. Chapter 2

Continued! Sorry about the craziness considering how I replied to you 0.o What can I say, I'm a newbie...

Also, DemonSurfer, it was not part of my original plot but I will try and fit it in if I can.

Aaaand disclaimers, Zim NOT MINEH! But you knew that.

Part 2: Growing Pains

The next month or so went by quickly for all aboard the Massive. The Tallests held a funeral for Nyrkon, and they made sure the Irken public did not know of the cause.

And the cause, Zyr, was not a forgotten one. The Tallests had not expected such results from such a young being, but she'd fulfilled their plans. Her testing continued, unwaveringly. She received an outfit, one that matched her own body in color, to help her, not only for protection - but for battle. The suit would amplify her electric strengths, but it was also fairly resistant, as she did not utterly fry it with her powers. As she grew a little bit older, she faced three guards at the same time, all with rubber shielding. To the sick surprise of Ivven, whom recorded her results, she'd finished them with her bladed tail, either through the heart or by decapitation.

Though it pleased the Tallests to see her easy victories, they would not be able to explain constant deaths to the public. They soon started a holographic program to train her, and it worked well. Zyr would surely be the key to universal conquest, if she kept it up. After a couple months of Zyr being in the training facility, Ivven, Aeron, and the Tallests held a meeting to discuss her progress.

"She's done wonderfully, my Tallests!" Ivven reported. "She wins ferociously every time. Our Meekrob enemies stand not a fighting chance!"

Red smiled. "Aeron, what DNA did you collect for this experiment? You found a suitable genetic code for the project, unlike last time..."

"Last time I used Phoenix DNA. That was a disaster. This time I collected Cloud Dragon DNA, which has given her the electric and Draconic traits." Aeron reported.

"You should be careful, Aeron – dragons don't appreciate getting scales removed and what not. They're known to hunt down creatures over things like that." Ivven joked, but it had caused Aeron to assume a frightened look. "I was only joking, geez!" Ivven mumbled, and crossed his arms.

"It's not that." Aeron stammered. "It's the fact that she seems to have a more Draconic outlook than an Irken one. She's gained instincts from her DNA... Instincts that could be very hazardous to our plans."

Ivven nodded in agreement. "We should be careful. Thank you for bringing that up."

Zyr was inside of her room while the meeting took place. She wasn't allowed to go inside the conference room while others were inside, but she could freely explore the Massive. And it truly was massive, as there were many rooms and corridors. Today she wanted to go into the artifact room, which she'd walked past before.

The room was beautiful. Shining, golden walls lined it, and amazing – but ancient technology graced the cases within it. Old swords, items from vanquished races, and some historical Irken items as well, Zyr found it simply amazing. She walked down the aisles, looking at the many wonders. She soon came to an oddly shaped, red rock. She wondered what it was doing in an artifacts room, and as she looked at it, it filled her with a sense of warmth. She tried to see into the secret of the odd rock, to figure out why it would possibly be there. Her mind suddenly raced with images of a fiery war, and she screamed and held her head. Turning away from the rock, the thoughts stopped. She ran back to her room without a sound, and locked the door...


End file.
